


Феномен

by Bes_Fanatizma



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-01
Updated: 2011-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 01:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21262751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bes_Fanatizma/pseuds/Bes_Fanatizma
Summary: История любви





	Феномен

**1\. Знакомство**  
  
Сказать по правде, это было не первое утро, когда Фрэнк Лонгботтом просыпался рядом с девушкой. Иногда при этом он не мог вспомнить, как его угораздило с ней вместе заснуть. Бывало, что не понятия не имел, как звали ту, что была рядом. Чего за все время не случалось ни разу – чтобы при всем при этом он сидел за столом в библиотеке Школы Будущего Аврора, уткнувшись носом в кучу исписанных пергаментов.  
  
Поднял голову, осмотрелся. Ну, хоть девица оказалась симпатичная. Помнится, он был изрядно навеселе, когда на вечеринке обратил внимание на нее… Как бишь ее звали, она же говорила? Или нет? Имя почему-то напрочь вылетело из памяти. Кажется, она читала, и он заглянул в книгу. Точнее, в журнал «Трансфигурация сегодня». Надо же было как-то начать разговор? Потом бы, конечно, быстро перешел к приглашению подышать свежим воздухом, по дороге на улицу будто случайно зашли бы в дежурку, а там неплохой диван: легко раскладывается и почти не скрипит.  
  
А что получилось вместо этого? Да, точно! Заглянул в журнал, зацепился взглядом за ее пометки в статье о разновидностях заклинаний полного исчезновения, сказал, что при составлении заклинаний на основе староанглийского нельзя применять формулу Флешмана-Ламби… Они заспорили, в какой-то момент переместились в библиотеку… Мерлин, неужели это они извели за ночь столько пергамента!  
  
Девчонка пошевелилась, и Фрэнк снова на нее взглянул. Коротко стриженая, на тонком носу – россыпь бледных, почти незаметных веснушек. Смешная… Вот заворочалась, подняла голову. Кстати, что касается ее доказательства по поводу…  
— Кстати, что касается теоремы Фауста, — толком не проснувшись, заговорила она, — в нашем случае ее применение возможно, но может повлечь ряд побочных…  
— Стоп, стоп! — запротестовал он. По одной рассмотрел бумаги, вспоминая все, до чего они вчера (или уже сегодня ночью) договорились, хмыкнул. — Похоже, мы с тобой открыли новый закон, а? «Закон Фрэнка и…» Кстати, не напомнишь, как тебя зовут?  
— А ты меня пока об этом не спрашивал, — усмехнулась она. — Алиса Грэхем, первый курс. А ты с третьего, да?  
Фрэнк кивнул. Сложил в стопку исписанные пергаменты.  
— Мда-а! А ведь я всего-навсего хотел неплохо провести ночь!  
— Хочешь сказать, что ты провел ее плохо? — снова улыбнулась она.  
— Необычно, — ответил.  
И вдруг рассмеялся:  
— Да ты же просто феномен, Алиса Грэхем!  
  
  
**2\. Поцелуй**  
  
— Я только закончу это зелье, хорошо? Мама попросила. Аптечным она почему-то не доверяет, а мне не трудно, что уж там…  
— Ладно, не оправдывайся. Подожду, — Алиса села на подоконник, развернулась, свесила ноги наружу.  
— Третий этаж, — предостерег Фрэнк, но она только фыркнула.  
  
— Теперь десять минут настоится – и все, — он отложил мешалку и застыл, любуясь результатом. Алиса спрыгнула с окна, подошла, тоже заглянула в котел. Провела пальцами по разделочной доске рядом с ним – оттуда слетело несколько пылинок. Пара из них коснулась голубоватой поверхности, и зелье вдруг покраснело и забурлило.  
— Прячься! — заорал Фрэнк, прыгая под стол и увлекая за собой Алису.  
  
Рвануло, как сказала бы тетушка Энид, «душевно».  
  
Глаза он открыл первым, и сразу же увидел зеленую лужу на полу. А потом — виноватую алискину физиономию.  
— Я ничего не трогала, — прошептала она. — Оно само!  
— Конечно, само, — подтвердил он. И вдруг восхищенно присвистнул: — Нет, я такого еще не видел! Взорвать перечное зелье! Это же суметь надо!  
— Сердишься? — А ее большущие глаза кажутся черными из-за расширенных зрачков, и губы чуть приоткрыты…  
— Еще как, — прошептал Фрэнк и коснулся их своими.  
  
— А еще ты не умеешь целоваться, — решил, когда она испуганно отодвинулась, стоило ему попробовать просунуть язык чуть дальше.  
— Как-то не приходилось, — согласилась она. И хитро улыбнулась: — Научишь? Это ведь проще, чем зелья варить? Тут мы точно ничего не взорвем?  
— А кто тебя знает, — покачал головой он. И добавил: — Фено-омен!  
  
  
**3\. Предложение**  
  
– То есть, ты спрашиваешь, согласна ли я выйти замуж за человека, который в свои двадцать два спит с плюшевым гиппогрифом? У которого в ванной живут три резиновые лягушки и утка? И чья мама пять минут назад заявила, что я единственная из его девушек, у которой нет сисек?!  
– А ты согласна?  
Голос насмешливый, а в глазах тревога, и уши шевелятся. У Фрэнка всегда уши шевелятся, когда он взволнован, она это давно заметила.  
Алиса улыбнулась:  
– Да.  
И снова уши дернулись – теперь, кажется, радостно. Подхватил на руки, закружил по комнате, зашептал в ухо неразборчиво.  
– Что-что?  
– У тебя есть сиськи! В смысле, не просто есть, а они мне нравятся! В смысле – не только они!  
  
Ну и ну...  
И это чудо еще называет ее «феноменом»?  
  
**4\. Свадьба**  
  
– Может, все-таки виски? – предложил Ричард Грант, очень надеясь, что голос не дрогнет, выдав надежду на отказ. Пусть запасы станции пополнили совсем недавно – впереди больше месяца до следующей связи с материком. С другой стороны, кем бы не оказалась эта странная девушка, встреченная им у входа в Купол – русской шпионкой, инопланетянкой или галюцинацией – сейчас ее было жалко. Вон, до сих пор дрожит, несмотря на наброшенную на голые плечи куртку и вторую чашку чая. И как ей вообще взбрело в голову разгуливать по станции в таком виде? Пусть декабрь и самый теплый месяц (сегодня минус двадцать всего), но легкое белое платье – не самая лучшая одежда в Антарктике.  
– Н-нет, не с-стоит, – простучала зубами она. – У м-меня еще п-первая б-брачная н-ночь впереди! Н-надеюс-сь...  
  
Точно, платье ведь похоже на свадебное! Цветы в волосах – как их там называют, флердоранж, что ли? И такой же букет в руке – увядший, потрепанный. Но как?.. Откуда?.. Почему?  
Кажется, пора узнать ответы на все эти вопросы. В конце концов, он отвечает за безопасность станции.  
– Как вас зовут?  
– Алиса Грэ... Ой, уже больше часа, как Лонгботтом!  
  
Говорила она на британском, так называемом «королевском» английском. И выговор, насколько можно было уловить из зубовного стука, йоркширский. Впрочем, он знал, что в советских школах преподают именно «бритиш», а акцент можно и поставить. Вон, тот же Шоу об этом хорошо написал.  
  
– Как вы здесь оказались, мисс... миссис Лонгботтом?  
Она ненадолго задумалась, как Гранту показалось – подбирая слова. Значит, все же есть, что скрывать? А может, просто сдать ее «кому надо», и пусть они разбираются?  
– Понимаете... я должна была оказаться в другом месте. Там, где у нас с Фрэнком будет медовый месяц. Но что-то пошло не так, – она улыбнулась, – и вот я здесь! И не спрашивайте, пожалуйста, что именно не сработало – все равно не поверите.  
– Я не обещаю поверить, но ваша версия мне интересна. Какие технологии могут перенести человека из... Йоркшира?  
– Из Восточного Ланкашира.  
– Допустим. Как можно моментально перенестись на Южный Полюс?  
И снова Алиса задумалась.  
– Это не технологии. Это... магия.  
Грант скривился:  
– Врать тоже надо уметь.  
– Именно. Поэтому я предпочитаю говорить правду.  
Алиса сунула руку в складки платья, и Грант на мгновенье напрягся. Но вытащила она только деревянную палку, короткую, отполированную и с узорчатой рукояткой.  
– Вот, смотрите, – взмахнула палкой, и стоявшие у порога унты сами по себе пустились в пляс. Потом обошли вокруг стола, поменялсь несколько раз местами и вдруг, превратившись в покрытых разноцветными узорами серых котят, бросились наутек. Еще движение палочкой – и котят будто подхватили за шкирки невидимые руки, отнесли обратно к порогу, где те и застыли, вернув себе прежнюю форму.  
  
– Интересные фокусы.  
Алиса только вздохнула. Покрутила тонкое колечко на пальце, что-то прошептала, прикрыв глаза.  
В ту же секунду раздался звук, будто сломали довольно толстую ветку, и в комнате появился высокий светловолосый парень в сидевшей на нем мешком бархатной хламиде.  
  
– Льиса! Вот ты где! – обнял ее , поцеловал. Достал – откуда, Грант не заметил – такую же палку, махнул ей – в комнате стало жарко, как на Манхэттенском пляже в июле.  
– Фрэнк! Но как ты меня нашел?  
– Ты же сама меня позвала, – заявил этот Фрэнк, взглядом указав на кольцо. Потом с жаром заговорил, вроде бы даже по-английски, но половину слов Грант раньше никогда не слышал. Понял только, что тот обещает убить каких-то Прюэттов, шутников чертовых. Впрочем, судя по его интонациям, самое страшное, что этим Прюэттам могло грозить – это дружеский тычок под ребра. – Нам пора, – закончил свою речь Фрэнк. Повернулся к Гранту: – спасибо за гостеприимство! Извините, если причинили беспокойство. Уверен, вы сейчас обдумываете, как бы поставить в известность ваш... ваши... Не помню, как называется магловская служба безопасности. Не волнуйтесь, после нашего ухода вы о нас даже не вспомните.  
– То есть как – не вспомню?  
Фрэнк поднял палочку:  
– Обли...  
– Подожди! – Алиса схватила его за руку. – А может, он не захочет забывать?  
– Но Статут секретности...  
– К черту статут! Люди должны сами решать, что они хотят помнить, а что – нет. Что бы вы предпочли, мистер Грант?  
– Чтобы никто не копался в моих мозгах! – буркнул тот.  
– Вот видишь! – Фрэнку.  
– Льиса, – тот улыбнулся, провел по ее волосам, – феномен ты чертов, не все правила существуют, чтобы их нарушать.  
– Так никто и не собирается! Думаешь, он кому-нибудь расскажет о том, что видел двух придурков в свадебных нарядах, которые превращали ботинки в котят и утверждали, что они волшебники? Но даже если расскажет, кто ему поверит?  
  
Грант усмехнулся: так оно и было.  
  
– Спасибо еще раз! До свидания! – хором сказали его странные гости.  
Еще один хлопок, и комната опустела. Грант прошелся от стены к стене, как часто делал, когда волновался. Привидится же всякое! Нет, пора ему в отпуск, пора!  
На плите все еще булькал горячий чайник. И пахло от него, почему-то не горьковатым запахом липтоновских пакетиков, а терпкими луговыми травами. На столе рядом с чашкой что-то белело. Пригляделся: чуть увядший букет, который, видимо, забыла Алиса.  
Покрутил в руке, усмехнулся. Подумал, что давно собирался написать одно письмо, но все время что-то останавливало. Вернее, не «что-то». Просто понимал, что как бы ни ответила на него та, чье фото уже год лежит у него под подушкой – это навсегда изменит его жизнь. Так, может, и стоит ее изменить? Раз уж он «поймал» букет невесты?


End file.
